


Smutember 2020 Fantasy

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Tambry has dirty thoughts about her favorite couple
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Tambry, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines/Tambry, Wendy Corduroy/Tambry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



> This story is rated E for explicit and is for adults only. All characters depicted are over 18

Tambry was bored and horny, so she was looking at porn on her phone. After scrolling for a bit, she came across a video of a redhead girl taking it from behind by a brunette man. Now they didn’t look like her friends, Dipper and Wendy, but they evoked the feelings of them. 

As Tambry started masturbating, she imagined her friends in the room. Dipper’s stiff, hard cock stuffing her mouth. She pictured it huge, long and thick. All for her. Well not just her. 

In her mind she was on all fours, eagerly sucking Dipper’s dick. Wendy would be kissing her ass, spreading her legs, then moving on to tongue her pussy. Her pace quickened as she imagined them changing positions, Wendy’s beautiful toned ass right in front of her, her privates just with the right amount of hair. Tambry would run her tongue over it. Dipper would fucking her ass, his hips smacking her buttcheeks as he thrusted balls deep in her. 

Tambry worked her clit, the video all but forgotten as she was lost in the thoughts. Her darkest hole would clench around Dipper’s dick as he fired his load in her. She saw Wendy still giving her head, her tongue now lapping up her sweet juices as Dipper whispered filthy things in her ear. 

Tambry came, her fantasy becoming too much for her. Her thighs and bed sheets stained with her own cum. She examined her fingers, slick with her juices. She really needed to buy a dildo.


End file.
